Gone with the Wind
by NarutoandKakashiFan
Summary: A retelling of the classic MGM movie.


**Gone with the Wind**

**Story created by Margaret Mitchell.**

**Parody done by NarutoandKakashifan.**

I own no characters or the rights to the movie/book. I own the Special DVD, but that's about it.

Enjoy

------

A large white house stood among the large green grass, the woods just beyond it. It was a beautiful sight for many passing travelers, friends or relatives. Chickens and all kinds of animals are running around, the air cheerful. On the large porch sat two boys, both around fifteen with silvery hair and green eyes. One wore a beaded red necklace, both had painted grene lips. The twin sons of a rich family Sakon and Ukon.

"So we got kicked out, big deal."

"The war would have started any day so if we left it didn't matter." Ukon finished his brother's sentence, his voice quiet as the two looked toward the third figure sitting on the porch. A girl around sixteen with short black hair, dark green eyes and pale skin. Buttercup was the daughter of the O' Hara's, actually part of the triplets the couple had had. She was the more adventuring type, brave with a vicious temper. "Oh, fiddle-dee-dee... War, war. It's starting to ruin everything this year." She shook her head. "Besides, there won't be a war."

Sakon grinned for a moment, laying his head down against her knee. "No war? C'mon.. Don't you want a war?"

"If you say war one more time... I'll go inside." She warned, glaring down at the lipstick wearing teen.

Ukon raised his eyebrows, eyeing the girl curiously "Don't you want a war, Buttercup?"

She stared at them both of them, before jerking her knee back. Sakon's head banged against the porch with a thud as the female stood. Both jumped up, beginning to follow her. Ukon grabbed her arm before she could grab the doorknob. "We're sorry, Buttercup."

"We promise not to mention it again.." Sakon grabbed hold of her other arm, tugging her along. Buttercup looked at the both of them, before smirking slowly as the two begged.

"Well... Just remember, I warned you." She plopped down to sit on the porch once more with them, smoothing down the fabric of her long dress. Sakon let go of her arm, shifting to sit indian style. "I got it. We'll talk about the party over at the Fenton Manor tomorrow."

"You'll dance with us, won't you?"

"Well, I would... But I already promised someone else."

Sakon frowned for a moment, before a sly grin worked over his lips. "What if we tell you a secret?" At that Ukon had to grin as well. Buttercup loved secrets, spreading them even. "Ya remember Juniper Lee, Danny's cousin?"

The dark haired girl frowned at the mention, before she let out a tiny scoff. "I remember... What about that little mouse?" Her voice took on a sharp edge.

Sakon leaned foward, Ukon's head resting against his shoulder as he grinned. "Well... We heard that Danny was going to marry her! You know the Fenton's always marry cousins."

Buttercup seemed to stare straight ahead as the words sank into her mind "...I see... You have the dances now."

"Yes!" Sakon leapt up from the porch, grabbing hold of his brother's hand as the two of them hopped up and down. "And we'll handle the rest of those bastards!" Ukon tugged his brother's arm to stop his rant as he used his other hand to point where the black haired girl was taking off.

"It can't be true!" Buttercup growled quietly, making her way past a few trees as she headed down the long dirt driveway. "Danny loves me!"

Behind her on the porch Sakon and Ukon stared twin looks of confusion. "Think we made her mad?" The older of the two asked.

Up in a window of the second floor a woman with long purple hair and a single eye poked her head out to stare after Buttercup. On her arm was a band that beeped every few minutes. "Miss! Where you going when night's coming! Get back here!" Leela called, only shaking her head as the teenager ignored her. Kids these days.

Down by the river Buttercup slumped to sit against an old tree, picking at her skirt as she waited. Everyday her father came riding around back to the Manor. Her sisters and mother always warned him not to, especially with the loss of his arm. After what seemed like hours she looked up to see the long20white hair of her father. "Pa!"

Sesshomaru was a kind if not frightening sort of man. People feared and respected him, knowing well he was not to be fooled with. A trader had made the mistake of selling him a bad sort of horse and…. Well his family never did locate him. He gave her a faint smile, slowly stepping down from the dark colored steed. "Well… I suppose you'll mention to your mother what I've been doing?"

She shook her head, making her way over with a sweet smile. "No… I'm not tattletale like Bubbles." She reached out, taking hold of her father's good arm, the one that remained. "..So, tell me… how is everything at the Fenton Manor?" She asked, keeping her tone curious.

Sesshomaru allowed her to take his arm, the two of them beginning to walk along the grassy area. "Well... Jack Fenton told me of the new crops and of the party tomorrow."

"..Was anyone else there?"

He caught the slight curious tone in her voice, raising his white eyebrows. "Yes... Juniper Lee from Atlanta and her brother Cody.."

"Juniper... A pale skinned little mouse." Her voice turned to pure venom as her fingers dug lightly into her father's arm. "How could Danny like someone like that..." Her voice lowered to a hiss. Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks, looking down at the little girl with a slightly annoyed expression. "And what's your interest in Daniel and Ms. Lee?"

"Oh... Nothing, Pa." She looked over to the side, trying to hide the guilty look from her face.

The white haired man kept his feet planted, tugging his daughter to now face him. "Has Daniel been fooling around with you? Asking for your hand?" His voice deepened into a growl.

Buttercup glanced at her father, before slowly letting out the air she'd been holding in. "No.."

"And he won't. Jack Fenton has told me that tomorrow the marriage will be announced tomorrow night." At those words Buttercup jerked free, a small growl leaving her mouth as she took off from her father.

It took Sesshomaru a few moments to catch up with her at the edge of the small river. "Buttercup, have you been making a fool of yourself running after someone that is not your husband?" He asked, tone growing slightly gentler. "When any man in this county would give his life to become your husband."

At her mouth opening, he continued. "If I let you marry Daniel, you'd be miserable. What difference does it make who you marry as long as he is a southerner as you and I." He reached out, giving her shoulder a light squeeze "And when I finally leave this world.. I leave Tara to you."

"I don't want something stupid like Tara!"

Sesshomaru cast his daughter a look like he believed she was crazy as he took her by the arm once more. "Are you trying to tell me this land isn't important you? This is the only thing worth fighting for, worth truly dying for." He gave her a slight smile, twisting around to look at the Manor, the feilds around it and everything that stretched on. "You are a child though.. It'll come to you soon."

Buttercup turned with her father, holding onto his arm in return as she stared at the land. This was something worth fighting for?

She wasn't so sure about that.

---------

Review if you like.


End file.
